prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Bosnia and Herzegovina
Basics In Bosnia and Herzegovina three network operators are active: * BH Telecom * m:tel ''' * '''Eronet 'BH Telecom' BH Telecom is the leading provider in the country: 2G is on 900 Mhz, 3G on 2100 Mhz. First trials with 4G/LTE started in 2014, but no commercial launch yet. 'Ultra' Ultra is the name of their prepaid product. it's available in their shops (locator) and other outlets like post offices, kiosk and book shops for 5 KM with 5 KM credit included and another 5 KM if you register. Default data on Ultra is 0.68 KM/MB from 7-23 hrs and 0.34 KM/MB at night. If you change to Ultra SMART by calling 1204, default rate drops to 0.15 KM/MB during day and 0.06KM/MB at night. 'Data feature packages' These data packages for high speeds up to 3.6 MBit/s and can be booked on the Ultra cards in these denominations: *50 MB: 0.50 KM, 1 day, activation: *108*1*0# *250 MB plus free Facebook: 2 KM, 1 day, activation: *108*2*0# *500 MB, 7 KM, 10 days, activation: *108*3*0# *500 MB, 10 KM, 1 month, activation: *108*4*0# *1 GB: 10 KM, 10 days, activation: *108*5*0# *1 GB: 13 KM, 30 days, activation: *108*6*0# *1 GB: 3 KM, 1 day, activation: *108*7*0# *3 GB: 23 KM, 30 days, activation: *108*8*0# To get data balance type *108*?*1# where ? stands for size 1-8 according to activation code. 'happy' Happy is a MVNO on the BH Telecom network. Their SIM starter packs are avaiable for 2 KN at many places. Bear in mind however, that happy doesn't offer packages and data stays always at 0.18 KM per MB. 'Technical details' * VoIP is allowed *APN: minternet.bhmobile.ba 'm:tel' m:tel is is BT Telecoms biggest rival in the country. 2G is on 900 Mhz, 3G on 2100 Mhz. 'Frend' Frend spoken "friend" is their prepaid product. Starter Packs cost 4 KM at their points of sale. including 4 KM credit. Data is default at 0.75 KM per MB. You can add these packages: * 50 MB, 1 day, 1 KM, up to 7.2 Mbps, overuse: 64 kbps * 1 GB, 1 day, 3.5 KM, up to 21 Mbps, overuse: 128 kbps * 250 MB, 7 days, 5 KM, up to 21 Mbps, overuse: 128 kbps * 500 MB, 30 days, 10 KM, upto 21 Mbps, overuse: 128 kbps 'Frend Net' Frend Net is their name of the prepaid SIM for internet. It's sold for 4 KM with 4 KM credit and 200 MB data included. Default rate here is 0.15 KM per MB. 'Data feature packs' Following packages can be booked on Frend Net valid for 30 days: *250 MB: 5 KM *500 MB: 10 KM *1 GB: 15 KM Activation is by USSD code *100*5# 'Technical Details' ' '''APN: mtelfrend 'HT Eronet' HT Eronet is the smallest provider. 2G on 900 Mhz, 3G on 2100 Mhz. Make a network scan before purchase. '!hej' !hej is the name of their prepaid SIM card. SIM card costs 9 KM and includes 5 KM of credit. Default rate is 0.13 KM per 100 kB. 'Data feature packs' You can book a data package of 300 MB for 1 KM by USSD code *116*1#. This pack is valid for 5 days. There are two monthy prepaid data packs under the "!hej Savršena" ("!Hey Perfect") title. You can activate this tarif by code *102*0# - default rate on !hej Savršena is 0.07 KM per MB. *10 KM: 200 MB, 150 domestic texts and 60 domestic mnutes *20 KM : 500 MB, 300 domestic texts and 150 domestic minutes 'Data-only SIM' They also sell a prepaid data-only SIM. Starter packs are available for 10 KM. Default rate is 1.3 KM per MB. These monthly packages can be added: * 512 MB: 10 KM, APN: data6.eronet.ba * 1 GB: 20 KM, APN: data1.eronet.ba * 4 GB: 30 KM, APN: data4.eronet.ba * 10 GB: 40 KM, APN: data3.eronet.ba ' haloo' Haloo is a MVNO on HT Eronet. Their starter packs are available for 4 KM (2x SIM cards). Default data rate is 0.50 KM per MB. They have two packages: 500 MB for 2 KM in 5 days and 1024 MB for 5 KM in 20 days. 'Technical details''' APN: web.eronet.baCategory:Europe Category:Country